KingBey's Iron Man: Armored Adventures Season Two
by KingBey
Summary: Its My version of what season two would be if the rating was TV-14! If you have read my stories, there are many twists and turns and mysterious discoveries. Rating may go UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So those of you that wait for A Push in the Wrong Direction, It'll be there by this weekend. Anyways, this is my new story which is my take on the second half of Season Two. (The first chapter will be on this story by tonight. It's called Roman's Iron Man: Armored Adventures Season two. (I don't own a thing except for Arianna, My OC) Just pretend like my OC was there from the beginning. She's 17, has a boyfriend named Jay, and is very popular (This will get played with a lot during the season) and she is best friends with Pepper. She is also a variation of Iron Man I like to call, Iron Widow, Styled after Black Widow and Iron Man. A lot of villains will reappear from the first season and the first half of the second season. So enough of my speaking, here are the summaries for Roman's IM:AA Season Two Episodes 1-8

Roman's IM:AA Season 2 (Episode Summaries)

1) Iron Spite Part 1: After the events of "Heavy Mettle" Whitney is still upset over he dad being in a coma. She goes to her house and finds the mask and soon gets a flash of all of her lost memories, Madame Masque and even Tony being Iron Man. She becomes Madame Masque as a full on villain. She finds the Armory and destroys every armor and Takes Pepper

2) Iron Spite Part 2: Tony takes the Iron Man Armor and flies to Stark International to see it's fully loaded with security. Tony ends up having to use brains instead of brawn (or Iron) to get to Pepper. When he finally gets to her, it's either his family (Rhodey, Arianna, and Roberta) or Pepper

3) Going Crazy: Tony finds his armory in ruins along with his armors. They find another place to hide and finally confess to Roberta. They find a new refuge and hideout before a final battle with Madame Masque on the buildings of Manhattan

4) Whiplash 5.0: A new and improved whiplash comes and starts killing random important people for Justin Hammer. With a new Armor made of Vibranium and Adamantium, how will team Iron Man destroy this new villain?

5) War on Lines: Whiplash, Killer Shrike, Blizzard, Unicorn and Titanium Man capture Tony, Pepper and Rhodey and Arianna is left to fend for herself and the rest of New York. Can she save her friends without getting torn limb from limb?

6) Mandarin's Quest: The Mandarin is back and needs to find the ninth ring. He kidnaps Pepper and tortures her until Tony' can comply with his orders.

7) Behind Enemy Lines: Dr. Doom was sold the Iron Man specs and Tony and the gang has to cross over to Latveria to get them back. But when Tony Stark isn't a welcome man, how will he get in?

8) Freezing Cold: Blizzard gets tired of Justin Hammer's bossing so he goes back to being solo and Attacks the Statue of Liberty. Can Tony and the Gang stop this madman before he freezes New York? In a side story, Arianna is starting to get tired of the frequent attacks and she starts missing small missions like bank robberies or others and Tony calls a meeting to the Armory. He threatens to take Arianna's Armor away if she doesn't comply.


	2. Episode 1: Iron Spite Part 1

Episode 1: Iron Spite Part 1

Whitney was mad. She was mad at her father for going crazy, mad at the people of New York for thinking that her dad was an evil, despicable man. But most of all she was mad at Tony!

He didn't even like her father and he put them out on the street and he had the nerve to come to the hospital.

She got in her car and drove to her house in the rain. She walked inside and ran to her room. She saw every picture of Tony and every gift he got her.

Rage overtook her as she took her arms and swiped everything off of her dresser and created a crazy mess. She ripped the sheets off her bed and threw clothes out of her closet.

She grabbed vases and threw them at places on the wall. Photos, tables, chairs, glass doors were all broken. They all were broken. She picked up a vase with living flowers but put it down. She wanted the flowers to live.

She took the recliner and kicked it over. She picked up a glass cup and chucked it at a mirror. Every piece of glass shattered, revealing a certain mask. She saw it and knew she knew it from somewhere.

She grabbed it and put it on and suddenly all of her memories came rushing back. She even remembered one thing that would soon shatter someone's life. That boy was known as Tony Stark.

_

Tony had his head in his hands. He was happy but he wasn't convinced that this was the end. He knew Ghost was still out there and other villains. He needed to talk to his friends but they were all doing their own things.

Pepper was (still) with Happy, Rhodey was out running errands with Roberta and Arianna was on a date with her boyfriend Jay. He walked over to the computer. "Computer, group call Rhodey, Arianna, and Pepper." Calling" the computer chirped back.

Arianna's iPhone rang "Ring the Alarm" by Beyoncé, Rhodey's phone rang, and Pepper's phone rang all at the same time. They all excused themselves and picked up. "Hello" they all answered in unison. "I need to talk to you all so hurry back from your dates now" he demanded in a calm tone.

"No" Arianna said. "I'm with Arianna on this one" Pepper agreed. "I am finishing this date" Pepper said and hung up. "I have to go" Rhodey said. "My mom's calling me". And with that he hung up.

Arianna knew Tony knew what she was about to say so she just hung up. Tony walked away from the computer and back toward the armor. Just as he went to upgrade the armor, the News reports came on. There was a mysterious bank robbery on 51st and Park.

He grabbed the retracted armor and armored up. He flew up the tunnel and out into the night sky. That gave Whitney an opportunity. She jumped through the tunnel and landed on her feet in the middle of the armory.

She picked up her laser and started shooting. She shot at the power cores of the armors, blowing them up. She pulled the wires out of the wall and electrocuted the armors. She kicked the seat and shot at it, destroying it.

She dug holes in the floor and set bombs. She also turned off the alarms. Luckily for Rhodey, War Machine was hidden and for Arianna Iron Widow in her house.

She set bombs In the Makluan temple and walked out as the entire thing went up in flames and crumbled to the ground. "Tony, your friends are next" She mumbled. She ran toward the city so she could get Tony's friends next

Meanwhile Tony got to the site of the crime and stopped it. It was just a small maggia robbery. He sent a text to his friends and they all got it. Pepper cut her date with Happy short and ran out of the restaurant and up the block.

She got three blocks before getting knocked out and dragged into a corner. Rhodey got the text and ran to his house. When he got there, he was knocked with a rock and was out cold.

Arianna burst into Rhodey's house. She scoped it out before Whitney kicked the back of her head. She was knocked out. She took Pepper who was still sleeping and went to Stark International.

Tony flies back to the armory but only gets halfway there when he notices a video come up on the jumbo-screen in Times Square.

"Iron Man…" he heard a voice say all too familiar. "Whitney" he said as he turned around. He looked at the screen and saw her. If you want you're Girlfriend and your friends to live you have to find them. You have 24 hours" she said seductively. She gestured toward Pepper who was hanging up on the wall on the top floor of a very familiar building.

Then she showed a video of Pepper, hanging by her wrists and Arianna, Rhodey and Roberta sitting on a chair tied up and hanging from the ceiling over some mines.

"You can mess with me but when it's my family, you're DEAD" he screamed. He flew toward Stark International when Pepper was being held.

On the next episode: Tony has to use brains over brawns (or Iron) to get to Pepper. But when he gets to her the deal changes along the way, who will he save, Rhodey and Arianna or Pepper?


	3. Episode 2: Iron Spite Part 2

**A/N: I know what yall are fenna say "took long enough, roman" and stuff like that but I'm back and who saw that crazy season finale and stuff! But im going to respond to reviews now so its okay to tell me to shut up (just not roman, he's being a beeyatchh today!)**

**Thetimewalker2237: Hell to the no! Pepperony all day!**

Tony was in front of Stark International within seconds. He flew into the top floor and saw Pepper. "PEPPER" He screamed. He goes in to shoot the restraints but before he could was shot with something. "Warning, Armor security breached, Iron Man Mark 2.5 armor shutting down" the computer beeped. With that the armor shut down and retracted.

"NO" Tony screamed. He stood up but his heart monitor was shot.

"Don't move, if you want to live" said the mysterious voice.

"WHITNEY" Tony yelled and she came out of the shadow she hid in. He looked at her and snarled.

"You shouldn't have come" she whispered in his ear. She pulled a cut wire and electrocuted his heart monitor, Tony writhing in pain, tried to stay strong for Pepper but ended up screaming.

"Now you'll have to get up here the way you should have, floor by floor she said seductively before kissing him. A hole opened up in the floor and he fell 124 floors, but he landed on a soft cushioned ground with minor injuries to his body but huge injuries to his heart monitor. The front was completely cracked and it was sparking. There were multiple 3rd degree burns around them and freshly bleeding cuts, deep cuts. Then a speaker appeared oh and by the way, our 24 hour deal is up, you now have 2 hours to get to Pepper".

_

meanwhile at the Rhodes Household, Rhodey, Arianna, and Roberta had woken up and already began talking.

"James Rhodes and Arianna Bryant, if you don't tell me why we are tied up in chairs, hanging over mines right now, so help me..."

"So help you what" Arianna snapped. "Ain't much you can do to us now because if you hadn't noticed, were tied up over a bunch of bombs."

"Well how the fuck are we supposed to get the hell out of here" Roberta screamed.

Rhodey and Arianna's looks were priceless. They have never heard Roberta use a curse worse than ass.

"Well, uh, umm" Rhodey stammered through trying to grip his thoughts.

"I have no damn clue" Arianna said bluntly. They sat there for the next 10 minutes thinking of a plan but didn't get anything until Arianna spoke up. She pulled a fan out.

"Your seriously fanning yourself right now" Rhodey screamed.

"No" she said truthfully. She opened the fan and it sounded and looked like metal.

"It's a blade" she said. "I built it using the design from my fave cartoon Code Lyoko" she said. With that, she threw the fan and it came back around and cut her restraints. She got out of her chair but before she cod untie them, a laser stared shooting at them. "Arianna, go get help" Rhodey said. "Okay" she said getting the message. She jumped over the mines and around them and got to the door but instead she went to the back and left. She ran to her condo with her brother and her best friends. She snuck in and grabbed her bag with her armor. She armored up into the Iron Widow and flew out of the window. She flew toward Rhodey's house, wondering where Tony and Pepper were.

Meanwhile at Stark International, Tony had finally woken up and tried to climb the hole he fell through.

"She really trapped me" he spoke to himself. He turned around and saw a part of the hole he was in open. He walked out and suddenly was inside the lobby of Stark International. He took one step and a laser came out of the ceiling and began to shoot at him. He ran back into the tube and began to think. He looked at the door and saw its hinges were loose. He pulled it off and used it as a shield.

He made it to the elevator. He got on the elevator and pressed floor 124. The elevator got as far as floor 123 before the "unthinkable" happened. The elevator cables snapped sending Tony on a trip.

He thought quickly and pushed open the panel that opened the top. He climbed out and grabbed onto one of the snapped cables and hung and watched as the elevator crashed and blew up.

"Whew" he said. As he began to scale up the wire, he looked down. He saw a ball of fire quickly climb the elevator shaft. He thought quickly and swung toward the next floor. He walked in cautiously of any traps. He looked at the sign and realized he was 5 floors away from his destination.

Then he remembered. He pulled out his pod. "Computer, give me a scan of the entire building" He whispered into his phone. It started up and a hologram popped out of his phone showing every floor in the building. But before he could do anything else, a bunch of guards came out of a door and spotted Tony. He backed up and turned into a sprint and he ran away from the guns. He turned some corners and another trap followed as he stepped onto a tile and the wall started closing in. He thought quickly and began to run again. Spikes then came out of the wall. He started to climb the spikes and soon got to a trap door. He opened it up and found himself on the next floor. He ran toward the next exit and was back in the charred elevator shaft. He climbed up toward the 124th floor and passed by a plethora of traps.

Out of nowhere, Whitney appears at the top of the shaft and shoots a laser at Tony's arm. It hit him dead on but he didn't let go. "Whitney you are going to pay" he said. She shot at him again but this time he dodged it. He had a sudden adrenaline rush and scaled up the rope like Spider-Man up buildings. He reached the next floor and kicked the gun out of Whitney's hand. He immobilized her and ran toward Pepper but before he got to her, was hit in the head with a gun. He was cornered.

Arianna had reached the Rhodes household and was getting them out when she heard a noise. She tried to call Tony from her mask but he was not picking up. She just worked on freeing them.

"Where's Arianna" Roberta demanded Iron Widow to speak.

"Closer than you think" she mumbled loud enough for Roberta to hear.

"What do you mean closer than I think" Roberta asked. Before Arianna could answer, she heard the TV booming about the NYC news that day and guess what, all they talked about was the mysterious video sent by a masked villain named Madame Masque to who they think it was sent toward-Tony Stark

.Tony stood up and moved toward Whitney.

"You have one more step to take and I will kill you and Pepper and Rhodes, Roberta and Arianna. He stood there and fest so helpless. He couldn't do a thing. He remembered the gun was behind him.

"You know, I actually loved you, Tony" Whitney said.

"You were my only friend ever" she continued. She picked up a remote and pointed it toward Pepper.

"Well it's too bad you both are going to die now she said. She picked up the remote and he lifted the gun.

"Not today, Whitney" Tony snapped and with that he shot the gun hitting her hand dead on and making the remote go flying toward the edge of the roof. He ran around looking for something to hit her with and found the Iron Man armor in the process. She had already reached the remote and pressed the button. It activated a crane that Pepper was hooked to and dropped her before Tony's eyes.

"PEPPER" He screamed. He ran after her and jumped right off the ledge. He was bee-lining straight for Pepper. Then he pressed his middle button and the armor began to engulf him (Just imagine the scene from The Avengers when he gets thrown out of the building and he has the Mark VII Armor engulf him) and he powered his boot jets before the armor was finished before he caught Pepper. He landed on the ground looked back up at Whitney. Then Rhodey crossed his mind then that's when he completely remembered. The remote activated the crane and bombs planted under the house. Tony flew toward the sky before flying toward the Rhodes Residence at full throttle.


End file.
